1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise bar of a simple, yet highly effective design which, by rotating the bar about its central axis, simultaneously exercises contralateral antagonist muscle groups in a balanced fashion. Use of the bar of the present invention is of a particular advantage in many types of strength, toning, and rehabilitative exercise programs. Preferably, the invention is concerned with an exercise bar having an elongated central shaft, a pair of handgrip portions disposed on either side of the central shaft, and a pair of weight-receiving members respectively secured to each end of the bar outboard of the handgrips. The weight-receiving members adapted for receiving conventional free weights, as desired, to increase the exercise resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional exercise bars basically consist of a straight, elongated, cylindrical bar to which a plurality of conventional free weights may be affixed at each end. Use of this bar is accomplished by repetitive lifting from any of a number of positions, with weights being added to the ends of the bar to increase the passive resistance to the lifting exercise. Hence, the conventional exercise bar functions as a constant, passive, resisting force to the exercise. A conventional bar is designed for optimum securement of free weights, rather than as a dynamic participant in the exercise.
A number of exercise bars have been proposed in the past which vary the design of the straight conventional exercise bar, but are functionally similar to a conventional straight exercise bar. Patents illustrating these prior units include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,567; 2,722,419; 4,288,073; and 3,904,198. Some of these prior art exercise bars incorporate various bar configurations in which the weights are secured along one centerline of the device and the hands are positioned on a second centerline of the device. Various advantages accrue by using this two centerline concept, for example, the body may thereby be placed in a better position for exercise or the configuration of the bar might allow performance of exercises that cannot be carried out on a conventional straight exercise bar. However, these prior art exercise bars function in essentially the same way as conventional straight exercise bars, that is, they simply provide a constant passive resistance to repetitive lifting exercise. These prior art exercise bars, by providing constant passive resistance to a repetitively applied force, are useful in strengthening and defining like muscle groups. These prior art units, however, are not capable of providing a dynamic, variable resistance to an exercising movement and do not provide for the simultaneous balanced exercise of contralateral muscle groups.